


Between The Blades Of Two Lovers

by gukpreme



Category: bts, k pop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukpreme/pseuds/gukpreme
Summary: Sadly, fate didn’t believe in you two but instead believed in both your best friends. | Part of the Empty Bed Series





	Between The Blades Of Two Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr under the url, dearlytea.

This… This isn’t real. It can’t be happening.   
  
You didn’t want to believe it, but to your demise, it was happening. The bed creaking was too real, the soft moans from both mouths are clear, and the sounds of skin slapping against skin is echoing, it was really happening.   
  
Slamming the pillow that was once beside you over your face you grip the sides, attempting to cover your ears from all of the sinful noises. No hope, you could still hear the muffled sounds of love being made from the room across from yours. Your tears begged to fall, but stubbornly you held them in, not wanting to cry over something that was bound to happen anyways. It was going down this path whether it was in your control or not, because fate loves to pair the best of the best together.   
  
Sadly, fate didn’t believe in you two and instead believed in both your best friends.   
  
“Ahh fuck.” She moans pleasurably, followed by more broken whimpers of his name. “Yoongi fuck p-please...”   
  
He grunts in response. “God you feel so fucking good around my cock.” You hear him murmur.   
  
The tears that begged to fall now pools into the cushions of your pillows. You’ve lost all strength to hold back, but at this point, there was no use. You were already weak to begin with, so the pain was inevitable. Letting out a quiet painful whimper into the pillow, you lifelessly fall to your side, facing away from the source of your pain as you now hug the pillow against your chest tightly. The cold air that looms around the room kisses the remaining wet tears around your eyes, causing you to shiver in the comforts of your own bed. This pain is becoming unbearable, your heart can’t handle any more of it, but even so, the reckoning continues and this time it will crush you completely.   
  
Sounds of skin slapping start to quicken, drawing out more moans from both of your best friends. It was deafening but it was still so clear to you. Your ears betrayed you, purposefully tunneling the sound of their lovemaking and only their lovemaking. Her moans are cracking with every hard thrust as he spills all of his dirty little secrets into her ear.   
  
“This little cunt is fucking mine, you hear me?” You hear him growl to her. “Say it, fucking s-say it.” He breathes out weakly nearing his climax.   
  
She lets out a whimper then yelps as the sound of a hard slap echoes between your rooms. “F-F-Fuck yes Y-Yoon- Ohhhh my god!” She moans in a higher pitch.   
  
You continue to struggle and you continue to crumble. The walls you’ve built for months turn into dust, leaving you out in the open with the mere sheer of blind hope to protect you from all harm. It does you no good nonetheless, because with every little-muffled moan, whimper, and heavy pant only weakens your last form of defense.   
  
With your knees planted to the ground, you see the impending pain lurk around you, grinning upon your wrecked state. Its shadow expands and cascades you in a veil of utter darkness, slowly blinding you from all hope. You hear it snicker within all of the moans.   
  
“Y-Yoongi…” You hear her struggle to say.   
  
The dark silhouette casts over you, grin widening at it sees the soulless expression pained across your face.   
  
“Y-Yeah?” He stammers out a thread away from his end.   
  
It reaches out to caress your cheek before slowly moving its hand down to your neck.   
  
“I-I love you….. s-so much…” She whispers out in a higher pitch followed by a moan.   
  
The grip tightens around your throat, restricting your ability to breathe.   
  
“I love you too… f-for so long.” He admits to her with shortening breaths.   
  
You don’t fight back, letting the cold hand grip your neck tightly blocking all of your airways.   
  
After a few seconds of heavy pants, a series of moans and groans follows shortly behind as they both reach their ends, together.   
  
With that, you are left lifeless on your bed, all too aware of the exchange muffled giggles and kisses from their room. Soon silence snores softly within the confines of your room relinquishing your mind from your horrid insanity, though it doesn’t bring the peace you once had back to your heart or mind.   
  
Letting out a weak croak from the dry depths of your throat, you start to question all that has happened to you for the past few months. Why are you here? Why are you suffering? Why did fate set you between the blades of two lovers?   
  
Why?

  
Even so with all these questions you know you won’t be able to get your answers.   
  
Because the pain is inevitable and it will never go away.


End file.
